31
by Complices
Summary: Habían pasado exactamente 31 meses y ocho días desde la última vez que estuvo en DC; 951 días, 22.854 horas o 1.371.240 minutos
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Año nuevo, fic nuevo.**

**Como mi compli anda aun medio desaparecida y no coincidimos mucho en msn para escribir fics, empecé a escribirlo sola *cries* espero que les guste, cuando vuelva seguro que se anima y aporta su enorme y brillante imaginación, hasta ese momento, seguiré por mi cuenta, así que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, TODO lo que tengan.**

**Trataré de actualizarlo seguido, todo depende de mi nivel de imaginación, redacción y principalmente tiempo, en los próximos capítulos sabrán el porqué de las cosas, probablemente cuando lean este tendrán mil dudas o se confundirán pero a medida que vaya avanzando se aclarara todo.**

**Tanto fic que he leído en Inglés que se pe pegó la manera de escribir; lo que está "entre comillas" son los diálogos y lo que esté en **_**Italic **_**son los pensamientos de alguno de los personajes, principalmente de quien se trate el capítulo.**

**Ando tentada con el Angst muy pero muy tentada, quiere llevarme al lado oscuro :P, trataré de no excederme.**

**Saludos**

**Kate xD**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes principales pertenecen absolutamente a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs. Mi único aporte son los OC's, el Storyline y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Prólogo

**Sábado; junio 22, 2013**

"Estimados pasajeros, hemos aterrizado en el Reagan International Airport, Washington DC, hora local 14:54. Gracias por preferir nuestra aerolínea, buenas tardes."

La voz del piloto del avión que lo traía de vuelta a casa lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado exactamente 31 meses y ocho días desde la última vez que estuvo en DC; _951 días, 22.854 horas o 1.371.240 minutos_ pensó. Treinta y un meses con ocho días desde la última vez que pasó la tarde con su hijo, desde la última vez que lo vio sonreír, llorar, hablar; desde la última vez que vio como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que lo miraba con admiración, desde la última vez que lo llamó papá.

Treinta y un meses con ocho días desde la última vez que compartió con el squint squad, del carisma de Ángela, las locuras de Hodgins, la confidencia de Cam y de las incoherencias psicológicas de Sweets.

Treinta y un meses con ocho días desde la última vez que habló con su hermano a quien le pidió que cuidara de las personas que eran más importantes para él y que Jared le aseguró que sacrificaría su vida por ellas, si era necesario. Esa misma cantidad de días desde que habló con su abuelo y le pidió que no dejara de tomar su medicina, que quería verlo con más energía que nunca cuando volviese, si es que volvía algún día.

Treinta y un meses con ocho días desde la última vez que comió y durmió como una persona normal, que tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, sin mayores preocupaciones más que el trabajo y la familia, sin ese temor de no saber si vivirías un día más.

Treinta y un meses y ocho días en los que pasaron un millón de cosas, días en que no podía dormir ni comer, días en que perdió amigos y ganó más enemigos de los que podía imaginar, días en los que estuvo encerrado sin absolutamente nada a su alrededor.

Y lo más doloroso.

Treinta y un meses y ocho días sin ella. Sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa, sin su voz. Sin sus constantes discusiones, sin su determinación, su valentía, su orgullo y su 'antropológicamente hablando…´. Treinta y un meses y ocho días, desde que se habían acabado las mentiras, desde que la verdad salió a la luz y que no pudieron negar más que no podían vivir si el otro con estaba con ellos. Treinta y un meses y ocho días desde la última vez que la besó, que la abrazó, que recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos y con sus labios. Desde la última vez que la amó con su cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón.

*

No fue necesario recoger su maleta, pues en esos casos no era necesario llevar una, simplemente te pasaban un pequeño bolso para guardar lo más esencial y así fue como se montó al perfectamente cuidado auto negro con patente del gobierno que lo esperaba.

"Buenas tardes sargento" le sonrió el conductor _Charlie_ pensó él, _mi viejo amigo_ "¿Hacia dónde lo llevo?."

"A su casa, llévame a su casa." Fue lo único que respondió.

En el camino nuevamente volvió a pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás y cómo estarían las cosas ahora. Parker ya con diez años seguramente estaría transformado en todo un pequeño científico. Hodgins y Ángela estarían juntos, Sweets y Daisy probablemente casados y Cam aun lidiaría con los problemas de adolescencia de Michelle.

_Huesos_, no sabía que pensar de ella, _quizás encontró a alguien más, puede que este casada, que tenga hijos, no no no _sacudió la cabeza _prometió que me esperaría._ Pero, las cosas habían cambiado, él ya no era el mismo hombre de antes, después de haber visto lo que vio, de haber estado siete meses secuestrado en manos enemigas, de haber sido torturado, rescatado y después de más de nueve meses de recuperación y trabajo comunitario era imposible seguir siendo el mismo.

El auto se detuvo, luego de cuarenta minutos, frente a un edificio que conocía desde hace muchos años. Sonrió, cogió su bolso y caminó hasta el ascensor donde se acomodó su uniforme, el cual tenía un par de medallas más que el anterior, el que usaba cuando formaba parte activa del ejercito; ahora no era más que un veterano de guerra, con casi treinta y nueve años, quien anhelaba, simplemente, no volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el en piso correspondiente respiró hondo, era el momento, volvía a casa. Caminó hasta su puerta y se sorprendió cuando vio globos de colores en la puerta _¿Acaso estaban al tanto de que volvería?_ Se cuestionó, segundos después se convenció y tocó a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió el eco de gente cantando 'cumpleaños feliz' fue lo primero que escuchó antes de que alguien lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

"Dios mío…" él correspondió el abrazo, reconociendo inmediatamente quien era "No puedo creerlo… Booth."

"Soy yo el que no puede creerlo, Ángela" posó sus manos en el vientre de ella "¿Embarazada?, si que me he perdido de mucho" sonrió.

Caminaron juntos hacia el living donde los vio a todos sonrientes, celebrando. Nadie había notado aun su presencia y quiso buscarla con la mirada pero un pequeño ser humano se lanzó hacia él abrazándose a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¡PAPÁ!!"

"Hola campeón" se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y le miró a los ojos, quitándole con sus dedos las lagrimas que caían de ellos "Parker… mírate, que grande estás."

El pequeño se abrazó fuertemente a él, Booth lo cargó en sus brazos, no le importó que ya tuviese diez años, mucho menos los problemas que le traería a su espalda por cargarlo así, eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que faltaba para que su felicidad fuera completa era verla a ella.

Y la vio.

Sonriendo.

Junto a Jared, su hermano.

Aun no notaban que él estaba ahí, mirándolos.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego miró a la pequeña que Jared tenía en sus brazos mientras intentaba apagar las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños y volvió a mirarlo a él.

_Tiene una hija._

_Tienen una hija._

_Jared y ella. Juntos. Una familia._

_Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija._

_Logró lo que quería hace años, un hijo, una niña, que no era suya, era de su hermano._ Sacudió la cabeza intentando asimilar. Sintió que no pertenecía a ese mundo, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Divisó a Rebecca quién lo miraba con una sonrisa, le sonrió también y se acercó a ella aun cargando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

"¿Me dejas tener a Parker este fin de semana?" le preguntó nervioso.

"Todos los días que quieras, ¿Paso a dejarlo mañana a tu apartamento?"

"Si, eso sería genial, te llamaré." Le dijo y le besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

La sala se había quedado en silencio, Brennan lloraba, Ángela también. Cam lo abrazó fuertemente, Hodgins le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dijo cuan feliz estaba de volver a verlo. Él solo sonrió, no dijo nada, no sabía que decir. Se sentía como en una dimensión distinta. Sentía que no conocía a ninguno de los presentes, solo a su hijo y por eso se sintió angustiado, con ganas de llorar, no quería estar ahí, necesitaba aire, debía irse.

"Campeón…" le dijo dejándolo en el piso y dándole un beso en la frente "Pasaremos el fin de semana juntos ¿Vale? Mamá te llevará mañana a mi casa.."

"¿Iremos al parque? ¿Y al zoológico? ¿Puedo quedarme toda la semana contigo también?"

"Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, ahora debo irme" se abrazaron por última vez "Te veo mañana"

"Seeley, acabas de llegar ¿A dónde piensas ir?"

"Iré a ver al abuelo, Jared. Le prometí que iría apenas volviera"

"Seel… creo que deberías sentarte"

"No, gracias. No quiero"

"El abuelo… el abuelo murió en septiembre"

"¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser verdad" _imposible, IMPOSIBLE._ Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _Ahora sí creo que necesito sentarme_.

"Lo es, sé que no te lo esperabas…"

_¿Qué no me lo esperaba? ¡QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA! _. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Parker tratando de oír algo en el vientre de Ángela, Cam reía junto a Rebecca quien tenía un pequeño en sus brazos que lucía exactamente como Hodgins, solo que con los ojos de su madre. Miró a Temperance y la vio jugando con su hija mientras lo miraba fijamente, observó a la pequeña; tenía el cabello oscuro con leves rizos, los ojos, la nariz y el color de piel eran exactamente iguales que los de su madre, la vio sonreír y supo que definitivamente era una Booth, había heredado también la famosa sonrisa característica de su familia. _No, definitivamente no me lo esperaba, nada de esto me lo esperaba, absolutamente nada._

"Claro que no me lo esperaba." Pasó sus manos por su pelo y cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo fuese un sueño, o una pesadilla, pero al hacerlo todo seguía igual, la única diferencia era que ahora, en vez de tener en frente a Jared, la tenía a ella, la mismísima Temperance Brennan.

"Booth, yo…"

"Tu nada" le dijo fríamente.

"Yo… creo que deberíamos hablar" continuó.

"No tengo nada que hablar con usted Dra. Brennan, absolutamente nada" enfatizó. Tenía rabia, rabia de haberle creído cuando dijo que le esperaría.

"Pero… Booth, no te pongas así…"

"¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?. Me mentiste."

"¡No!... Solo… solo quería decírtelo a la cara, no en una carta, ni por teléfono…"

"Pues ya no es necesario que me digas nada, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver ¿Cómo pudiste?" hizo rápidamente los cálculos mentales "Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando estuviste conmigo ¿Verdad?."

"¿Cómo? Booth, no…"

"Déjalo, no me interesa." Miró fijamente la alfombra para contener las lágrimas "Y yo te creí, creí todo lo que me dijiste ¡Pero qué idiota soy!." Un par de ellas se le escaparon por lo que cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente. Fue ahí cuando sintió dos pequeñas y suaves manos en sus mejillas y los abrió. Cuando lo hizo lo primero notó fue unos inmensos y hermosos ojos celestes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Hola?" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que la dueña de esos ojos sonriera feliz y se lanzara a sus brazos tal y como lo había hecho su hijo momentos antes, aferrándose a él como si de eso dependiese su vida.

Estaba confundido, sorprendido e incluso emocionado. Miró a Temperance quien tenía los ojos llorosos y se mordía el labio inferior, luego miró a la pequeña quien le besó en la mejilla un par de veces mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

"Ho…la" sonrió.

"Hola." sonrió el también "¿Cómo te llamas?." Le acaricio la mejilla delicadamente.

"Josephine… Josephine Bo..oth" volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. _Josephine, Josephine Booth, Josephine Booth, Josephine, Josephine, Joseph- ine, Joseph, Seeley Joseph… __Booth._

Sonrió.


	2. Noviembre 11, 2010

**N/A: Hola, primero debo decir…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!**

**Me han matado, metafóricamente :) no esperé tener tantos, acabo de verlos y wooaahh morí.**

**He tenido algunos problemitas para actualizar, porque como ya saben, en Sudamérica estamos de vacaciones de verano y me he venido de vacaciones a un lugar donde NO LLEGA LA SEÑAL DE INTERNET!! Qué suerte la mía no?, ni siquiera pude escribir todo lo que quería porque no traje conmigo la lap, pero a mi mamá le dieron un par de días y se vino aquí y me la trajo :) así que por lo menos podré avanzar escribiendo cuando no tenga nada que hacer, que es prácticamente nunca pero algo es algo.**

**Así que ahora estoy en un ciber descargando Bones :) mientras el resto anda por ahí :P, trataré de venir aquí dos veces por semana para actualizar, si no puedo vendré una (cuando venga a descargar Bones) y actualizaré un par de caps, pero les agradecería si comentaran por orden porque así es más fácil leerlos, me refiero que si quieren hacer un comentario del cap 2 lo hagan ahí y no en el 3 o 5, es solo por algo de órden cuando leo los reviews :)**

**Actualizaré ahora también un cap de "Can I Have A Kiss?" :P porque me llegaron varios comentarios pidiéndolo.**

**Quizás algunas querrán asesinarme después de este cap, pero así son las cosas haahha, les contaré un poco de cómo será esto… los tres caps que siguen serán uno por cada día de los que a Booth le quedan en DC, y luego se vienen los que contaré que es lo que pasó en los meses que Booth no estuvo, y luego de esos vienen los caps que corresponden a los que siguen luego de q Booth llega y ve a Josephine por primera vez, así que escribiré aproximadamente infinitos caps ahghahaha, la verdad es q no sé cuantos pero estaba pensando en unos cuarenta o cincuenta así que espero que sigan leyendo hasta ese número, si es que no se aburren antes, porque por mi parte las ideas me sobran :P**

**Y la última cosa…**

**PONGAN ATENCIÓN A LAS FECHAS**

**Cada cap tiene fechas al principio, es importante que las tomen en cuenta para que entiendan algunas cosas.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi compli (L) que me ayudó con cierta parte de este cap, ya sabrán cual es :P**

**Gracias nuevamente por los reviews.**

**Saludos**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes principales pertenecen absolutamente a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs. Mi único aporte son los OC's, el Storyline y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Capítulo uno

**Jueves. Noviembre 11, 2010**

Seeley Booth se encontraba en su oficina terminando de clasificar los papeles del último caso resuelto. Y como de costumbre luego de poner a un asesino tras las rejas, se reuniría con el Squint Squad completo, Sweets incluido, para celebrar en el Founding Fathers con un par de tragos y una animada conversación. Mientras seguía con su labor alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina, él se levantó rápidamente al ver al mismísimo Director Hacker.

"Booth…"

"Señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?."

"Eres el mejor agente que tengo, Booth." Suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras le entregaba una carta con el sello del gobierno. "No sabes cuánto lo siento.". le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

_¿Lo siente?, ¿Acaso van a trasladarme? ¿Despedirme?_ pensó, respiró hondo un par de veces y con manos algo temblorosas abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y comenzó a leer.

"Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth:

Recurrimos a usted únicamente para informarle de que el próximo domingo 14 de noviembre a las 20:00 deberá acudir al aeropuerto con el propósito de dirigirse hacia una misión importante en Iraq, donde estará al cargo de un ejército especializado. Ha sido elegido debido a su magnífico expediente profesional y su gran disposición por servir a su país. Le adjuntamos un billete para embarcar en el vuelo indicado y, por adelantado, le agradecemos infinitamente su colaboración.

Atte

La Casa Blanca."

_Deberá acudir al aeropuerto con el propósito de dirigirse hacia una misión importante en Iraq__. IRAQ, al otro lado del mundo a miles de millones de kilómetros de DC, a miles de millones de kilómetros de su gente. _Se dio un par de cabezazos contra el escritorio, no podía creerlo. Después de casi once años volvían a llamarlo a servir por su país. _Increíble _suspiró, _ahora_ _sí que me dan ganas de salir a celebrar. _

Salió de la oficina sin prestar atención a lo que Charlie le decía, se montó en la SUV y condujo a toda velocidad por la cuidad hasta llegar a su destino, la casa de Rebecca. Golpeó a la puerta insistentemente hasta que la rubia mujer, madre de su hijo, le abrió algo malhumorada.

"Seeley, ¿Qué haces aquí?."

"Déjame tener a Parker mañana y el sábado, por favor." Le miró a los ojos.

"No puedo, tiene clases mañana y el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi madre, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Me ha salido un imprevisto y…"

"Seeley, ¿Estás bien?" le cogió una mano. "Estás temblando."

"Rebecca, por favor… no volveré a verlo… quizás no vuelva a verlo nunca más" apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo? ¿Que no vas a verlo? Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?." El suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón buscando la carta que había recibido minutos antes y se la tendió. Rebecca la abrió rápidamente y la leyó un par de veces tratando de convencerse. "Dios mío, Seeley… puedes pasar por él al colegio mañana a las 12, llamaré para que lo dejen salir temprano."

"Gracias, no sabes todo lo que esto significa para mi"

"No te preocupes, no puedo negártelo en un momento como éste" le abrazó "De verdad lo siento, Seeley. Te veo el sábado cuando lo traigas de vuelta" se despidieron.

Condujo lento hasta su casa, y cuando estuvo allí cogió un par de cervezas de la nevera y se recostó en el sofá. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar por vez infinita pero nuevamente lo ignoró, no quería hablar con nadie, bebió un sorbo y dejó que la angustia se apoderara de él.

*

La Dra. Brennan acababa de llegar, junto con Ángela y el resto, al rutinario lugar de reunión. Ambas se sentaron juntas en la barra mientras los demás escogían una de las mesas. Temperance tenía la mirada perdida, o eso creía su mejor amiga, quien utilizaba su sexto sentido para captar ciertas expresiones de duda o preocupación; pero lo que realmente le sucedía era que sus ojos estaban expectantes, a la espera de la aparición de su compañero. Habían hablado por teléfono un par de horas antes y Booth le había prometido acudir allí nada más archivar el caso, como normalmente. _¿Era tan largo el papeleo? ¿Tan costoso?_. En realidad no era capaz de imaginar qué le podía causar tanto retraso. Por debajo de la barra sujetaba el móvil en una mano, marcando una y otra vez, hasta que decidió enviarle un mensaje.

"¿Qué van a tomar?"

"Yo quiero un Cosmopolitan, ¿Brenn tu qué quieres?" le preguntó, pero al ver que esta no respondía la cogió del brazo "¿Brenn?".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" miró a su amiga algo desconcertada "¡Ah! Yo no quiero nada, gracias." y volvió a bajar la cabeza en busca de su móvil.

"¿Cómo es eso de que no quieres nada?, hemos venido a celebrar, cariño. Debes beber algo" sonrió.

"¿Dónde está Booth? Ya debería de estar aquí. ¿Por qué no me contesta?" se dijo a sí misma, pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

"Ya veo donde está el problema" sonrió "Capaz y se lo secuestró alguna mujerzuela por ahí… quién sabe…" bebió un poco de su copa.

Brennan suspiró y miró el reloj. Ya no era sólo la evidente tardanza, sino que además, pese a su estricta racionalidad, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Volvió a marcar su número un poco nerviosa.

"Vamos, Booth… respóndeme…" susurraba.

"Oh vamos, cariño. Te estás comportando como la típica noviecita posesiva, ya llegará"

"Booth no es mi novio y yo…tengo que irme" murmuró levantándose.

"Claro… salúdame a Booth cuando lo encuentres" sonrió levantándose para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

De camino al coche no podía evitar sentirse frustrada. _¿Qué significaba su ausencia? ¿Por qué no respondía a sus llamadas? ¿Le habría pasado algo? _Rehuía pensar cosas así a menudo pero aquella noche la situación era bien distinta. No le faltó tiempo para llegar al apartamento de Seeley, pues por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de su "local de celebración". Y aporreó la puerta sin notar la fuerza de sus golpes hasta separar los nudillos y comprobar que le dolían.

"¿Qué diablos…?" dijo abriendo la puerta bruscamente, no quería ni necesitaba ninguna visita en ese momento "¿Huesos? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?."

"Au…" se tocaba el dorso de la mano "Bien, porque… yo venía a hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta."

"¿Ahora no puedo estar en mi casa? ¿Dónde se supone que debo estar entonces?" le miró y luego bajó la vista hacia su mano "Huesos, mira como tienes la mano" la cogió y la examinó de cerca, detenidamente.

"¡No me importa la mano! Tendrías que estar conmigo. Con todos, pero sobre todo conmigo…" dijo esto último en voz baja "¿Es que no lo recuerdas?"

"Si lo recuerdo, es solo que… no tengo nada que celebrar" se dirigió al sillón y bebió un poco de cerveza.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" se colocó de pie frente a él.

"¿Que qué es lo que ocurre?" cogió la carta que había dejado en la mesita de centro "Esto. Esto es lo que ocurre" se la entregó.

Jamás, en su razonamiento, pudo imaginar que un montón de palabras conseguirían hacerle tanto daño. Cuanto más las leía, cuanto más se aseguraba de que aquello era verdad, más incapaz se sentía, más débil, más pequeña. Ahora la montaña era inmensa y comenzaba a desplomarse. _¿Booth se marcharía?_ El hombre que necesitaba sobre todas las cosas, el hombre que poco a poco le había devuelto la esperanza en algo que no creía ni había creído nunca, el único hombre de la tierra por el que entregaría su vida y renunciaría a cualquier lógica, ese hombre, _¿se iría de su lado? _

Y lo que era peor, ¿se _pondría en peligro luchando en Iraq? ¡No!_ Aquello era imposible. Revisó la carta de nuevo, comprobó, verificó… y era verdad, una estúpida, desbaratada y cruel verdad. Cuando levantó la cabeza su mirada estaba borrosa. Un sentimiento difícil de describir se había apoderado de ella y por un momento creyó estar llorando; pero cuando la yema de su dedo índice rozó con miedo su misma mejilla, supo que así era.

"Huesos… huesos, no llores" se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó.

"No te vayas, Booth" le sujetaba el jersey con fuerza "Por favor…no me dejes. No quiero que vayas allí…"

"Yo tampoco quiero ir, créeme" le besó en la frente "Pero debo hacerlo. Si no lo hago por las buenas… tendré que hacerlo por las malas, y eso sería peor"

"¡Que le den al gobierno, Booth! ¡Es injusto!" se apartó "Hacen y deshacen a su antojo. ¿Y quiénes son, eh? ¿Quiénes? ¡Cuatro personajes que se dedican a amargarle la vida a la gente!" se apoyó en la pared, cubriéndose la cara con las manos "Mierda…"

"Huesos, cálmate… déjame curarte esa mano" fue a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo y la colocó sobre su mano suavemente.

"…es que… es que no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti…" le susurró.

"Sobrevivirás, como lo has hecho todos estos años que nos conocemos y los anteriores a eso…" le besó la mano suavemente "…Eres una mujer fuerte, Temperance".

"No. No lo soy. Y tú sabes que no lo soy" le tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano herida "Nunca me había ocurrido antes. Nunca me había enamorado."

"¿Enamorado?" le preguntó confundido "Vaya, pensaba que no creías en el amor, ¿Vas a decirme de quién?" se dio rápidamente la vuelta para volver a la cocina tratando de sonar como si no le estuviese matando lo que acababa de confesar.

Brennan movió la cabeza, confusa, con expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sujetó a Seeley del brazo y lo volteó hacia ella. Y sin más preámbulos, sin más motivos que los que ya llevaba acumulados durante el paso del tiempo, le agarró despacio de los hombros, lo atrajo hacia ella y le ofreció uno de sus besos mientras deslizaba ambas manos hacia el cuello de aquel hombre del cual estaba irremediablemente enamorada. No fue corto, ¿cómo podía ser corto un beso tan ansiado? ¿Cómo podía ser corto un primer beso entre dos personas? Un primer beso de verdad. Y mientras Booth la arremetía contra la pared, incrédulo, ella separaba sus labios con la intención de hablar.

"No quiero perderte…"

"No lo harás… nunca. Tendría que morir para que eso sucediera"

"Y eso es una locura" cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba "Por favor, Booth… por favor… quédate conmigo."

"¿Porqué me haces esto, Temperance?" le miró con ojos llorosos "Si dependiera de mí sabes perfectamente que no me alejaría de ti jamás…"

Ella respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarle. Y de nuevo le besó. Y se quedó abrazada a él, aferrada a él, porque nada había más importante que él. Seeley deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de Brennan y la hizo sonreír, una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

"Podría comerte cuando haces eso…"

"¿Qué te detiene?" la acercó aun más a él.

"Por dios… ¡nada!…" murmuró tan próxima a sus labios, a su rostro, a su cuerpo, que sólo podía mirar sus ojos castaños y comenzar a buscar a tientas la evilla de su cinturón.

"No… aquí no" alejó sus manos de su cinturón y la cogió de la cintura levantándola un poco. Ella, ágilmente entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de él a la vez que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, besándolo apasionadamente mientras Seeley la cargaba hacia su habitación.

Sobre la cama, con suavidad, desaparecía cada prenda, una por una. Miradas cómplices que recorrían cualquier rincón mucho más rápido que las manos, bocas deseosas de saborear centímetro a centímetro la piel que ya habían visto de lejos…y era muy fácil hacerlo ahora. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de la realidad; Brennan recordó ampliamente su historia y Seeley sintió estar viviendo de nuevo su sueño, por eso mismo dejó de besarla sólo para poder sujetar su rostro y mirarlo. Y sonrió. Y ella también lo hizo. Y volvieron a fundirse los dos cuerpos en busca de su historia, de su sueño, de una verdad.

Temperance, más rápida que sus propios pensamientos, se colocó sobre él. Booth no dejó que lo hiciera por demasiado tiempo e intercambió su posición. Y se escucharon algunas risas. Dentro de esa burbuja, de ese sueño realizado, habían olvidado la razón que había provocado el encuentro y se sentían felices mientras, lenta y pausadamente, comenzaban a amarse a la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa.

Pero de forma irremediable el dolor volvía cuando todo estaba en silencio y no compartían besos ni abrazos. Seeley no podía conciliar el sueño y sólo pensaba en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para marcharse, para alejarse de todo, y ahora de Temperance; después de lo sucedido sería imposible dejarla. Brennan, que estaba de espaldas a él, lloraba en silencio; cómo quería a ese hombre… y el tiempo corría demasiado rápido.


	3. Noviembre 12, 2010

**N/A: Ahora si me mataron :) MUCHISIMAS gracias por los reviews, con algunos me matè de la risa y acà me han quedado mirando feo :)**

**gracias por el "te seguiremos aunque sean mil caps màs" lo tendrè en cuenta cuando llegue al numero cuarentaytantos :P**

**bien, ya basta de distracciones. Hice un esfuerzo TREMENDO para venir hoy a actualizar.**

**otra cosa**

**Feliz cumpleaños adelantado para Laura :)**

**en fin.**

**nos vemos el fin de semana con otro cap, al menos eso espero :)**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes principales pertenecen absolutamente a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs. Mi único aporte son los OC's, el Storyline y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Capítulo dos

**Viernes. Noviembre 12,2010**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el reloj que había en el velador, eran las 7:45 am y por primera vez en su vida deseó no salir de esa cama jamás. Intentó moverse pero lo único que consiguió fue que el cuerpo suave y cálido que tenia pegado a su espalda le cogiera de la cintura y se acercara aun más al suyo, si es que eso era posible. Sentía la suave respiración de Seeley Booth en su cuello y sonrió, luego recordó el porqué y cómo había llegado hasta ahí y le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar por enésima vez en las ultimas doce horas; suspiró tratando de contenerse y comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo por última vez antes de irse a trabajar. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate que la miraban fijamente.

"No te vayas…" le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

"Tengo que ir… bien. No me iré, a menos que me lo pidas"

"Eso no te lo pediré nunca." Sonrió antes de besarla y repetir, nuevamente, lo sucedido la noche anterior.

A las once de la mañana, ya vestidos y desayunados, bajaron hacia el estacionamiento tomados de la mano, en silencio. Booth condujo lentamente por las calles de DC tratando de disfrutar cada momento, tratando de recordar cada detalle de lo que observaba. Llegaron al colegio de Parker, donde el pequeño corrió feliz a abrazar a su padre y se dirigieron después a un hermoso parque a las afueras de la ciudad.

"¡Papá mírame!. Soy como un simio" le gritó Parker colgando de las barras, riendo feliz y despreocupado.

"Cuidado ahí, no te vayas a caer."

"Nah, imposible… ¡Soy el rey de las barras!" sonrió triunfante "¿Verdad, Huesos?"

"Sí, es verdad" dijo después de darse cuenta que Booth la miraba curioso.

"Deberías venir por mi más seguido, papá. Los viernes son aburridísimos, podríamos ir al zoológico, a la piscina de Huesos, a comer pie al Dinner, al cine, a los otros parques de la cuidad a…"

"Bueno… hay algo que tienes que saber, Parker."

"¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?" le preguntó sentándose a su lado en una de las bancas.

"Yo… creo… creo que iré por algodón" habló Brennan mientras divisaba un carrito de golosinas al otro lado del parque, no quería interrumpir ese momento, no quería ver la cara de Parker cuando su padre le dijera que quizás jamás se volverían a ver. "Volveré en unos minutos" se levantó rápido y comenzó a caminar.

"Verás, Parker… ayer he recibido una carta de esas que te manda el presidente cuando eres realmente bueno el algo."

"Ohh, ¡Huesos debe tener miles de esas! ¿Me darán una a mi también si me hago el mejor del club de ciencias?"

"Sí, creo que si" sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo.

"Entonces le diré a Max que me ayude, ¿Puedo pedirle a Huesos también? ¿Y al tío Jack?"

"Claro, puedes pedirle todo lo que necesites a Max, a Huesos y a Hodgins también"

"¡Genial!... ¿Tendrás que ir a una ceremonia de esas en las que te vistes como pingüino?" rió.

"No exactamente" Suspiró, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más y más difícil "Tendré que irme del país por algún tiempo…"

"¿Irte? ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No, no puedes ir. Es solo para gente mayor"

"¿Cuándo volverás? ¿El próximo fin de semana?" le miró fijo, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuándo volvería _diablos, ni siquiera sé si volveré _pensó, trató de recordar el contenido de la carta _no, no había ninguna fecha más aparte de la del embarque_.

"No lo sé, Parker. Puede que sean unos meses, un par de años o quizás…"

"¿O quizás qué?" _O quizás nunca_.

"Quizás… sean más que un par de años"

"¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!" El pequeño se levantó con los ojos llorosos. "¿Y si ya no quieres ser mi papá cuando vuelvas?"

"Escúchame bien…" lo cogió y lo sentó en sus rodillas mirándole fijamente "Jamás voy a dejar de ser tu papá, nunca"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" se abrazaron durante unos minutos hasta que Seeley notó que Temperance caminaba lentamente por el parque en dirección hacia ellos.

"Ahora debes prometerme algo tu también…" Parker asintió con la cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos "Debes prometerme… que cuidarás de Huesos mientras yo no esté."

"Ok, prometo cuidar a Huesos" sonrió.

Después de comer algo en el Dinner pasaron por el Jeffersonian, Parker tenía su clase semanal de ciencias con Max, tiempo que Booth aprovecharía para despedirse de los Squints mientras que Brennan recolectaría alguna de sus pertenencias pues no planeaba volver hasta el lunes.

Dejaron a Parker junto con los otros niños del club y caminaron de la mano hacia la plataforma, cuando los vieron ya a todos reunidos ahí se soltaron pero permanecieron lo más cerca posible mientras seguían su camino. Ángela fue la primera en divisarlos y se adelantó a los demás con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras abrazaba a Brennan.

"Cariño, dime que no has venido hoy a trabajar porque pasaste la noche con Booth haciendo…"

"¡Ángela!, creo que no es eso lo que nos han venido a decir" replicó Cam mirando a Brennan quien se dirigía hacia su oficina con los ojos llorosos y a Booth que estaba evidentemente nervioso. "Seeley… ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Sí… verán…" suspiró "He sido llamado a servicio otra vez, debo partir el domingo por la noche a Iraq así que quería despedirme ahora."

"Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?" preguntó Hodgins algo confundido.

"Creo que no lo es" le respondió Cam. "Lo siento, de verdad" se abrazó a él llorando "Te extrañaré"

"Yo también…" se separó de ella "Por Dios Hodgins, ¿Vas a llorar tu también?" rió.

"No seas idiota, Booth" se abrazaron fuertemente "Cuídate y ten cuidado con los terroristas" le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Sé perfectamente cómo lidiar con ellos"

"Escúchame bien, Seeley Booth" le dijo Ángela al oído mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente también "Hagas lo que hagas, debes volver vivo… y entero ¿Me oyes? No creo que a Brenn le guste si te llega a faltar algo… ya sabes a qué me refiero."

"¡Ángela!" se quejó él.

"Ya te lo advertí" le besó en la mejilla.

Booth se despidió de todos y se reencontró con Brennan en su oficina, mientras caminaba hacia allí no podía evitar pensar en cuánto extrañaría ese lugar, pasó de odiarlo a quererlo en solo unos pocos meses. Extrañaría venir a informarles sobre un nuevo caso, extrañaría los locos experimentos de Hodgins, 'El rey del laboratorio' y a los internos; pero sin duda lo que más extrañaría sería venir a buscar a su compañera a cualquier hora del día para obligarla a comer con él, o a altas horas de la noche con tal de que se fuera a casa a descansar.

Cuando Brennan lo vio venir comenzó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas, no quería que la viese llorando otra vez, pero a esas alturas ya le era inevitable contenerse. Se había pasado los últimos diez minutos simplemente sentada en su sofá mirando hacia la nada mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos, recordando cada cosa que habían vivido juntos en ese lugar, desde sus constantes discusiones sobre las cosas simples de la vida hasta un beso bajo el muérdago, pasando por abrazos, risas y llanto. Él solo la miró, no hizo ningún comentario, pero sin embargo, parecía saber perfectamente lo que había sucedido en esos diez minutos. Ella le miró también, agradeciéndole en silencio que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

Salieron juntos nuevamente del laboratorio hacia otro lugar del Jeffersonian, ella le cogió de la mano nada más desaparecieron de la vista de sus compañeros y caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar el salón de ciencias donde se sentaron en un sillón de la salita de espera que había en un costado. Él la abrazó y sin más preámbulos le besó suavemente en los labios, había estado deseando hacer eso desde la última vez que se habían besado antes de pasar por Parker al colegio y a juzgar por la forma en que Brennan le correspondía, ella también lo había deseado. Se besaron durante bastante rato, quizás minutos, pero en ese momento el tiempo era lo que menos les importaba simplemente porque se había detenido en el segundo en que sus labios se encontraron.

Ya a las once de la noche y luego de haber cenado pizza, a petición de él mismo, y de haber visto casi tres películas animadas el pequeño Booth dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón con su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su padre mientras Brennan la tenía en uno de sus hombros. Se sentía afortunado e incluso bendecido, pero sabía que todo lo bueno en algún momento tenía que terminar. Con mucho cuidado cogió a su hijo y lo cargó hasta su habitación donde lo recostó en su pequeña cama cubriéndolo con las mantas para luego besarle en la frente y salir de ahí en búsqueda de la segunda persona que debía cargar hasta la cama esa noche. La cogió entre sus brazos sonriendo mientras la llevaba hasta su propia habitación.

"¿Sabes?. Yo también sé caminar" se quejó.

"Lo sé, pero no quería despertarte" le besó en la mejilla.

"Gracias" le sonrió tímida. "¿Dormiremos juntos? ¿Qué pasa si Parker se despierta y viene en medio de la noche?"

"Pues, simplemente se dará cuenta de que el 'solo compañeros' era la mentira más grande que podía existir" se acomodó en la cama.

"¿Entonces que somos? ¿Amigos con beneficio?" se abrazó a él.

"No, somos más que eso."

"¿Amantes?"

"Aun más."

"¿Almas gemelas?" le miró a los ojos.

"Exacto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esa categoría?"

"Completamente…" le besó.


	4. Noviembre 13, 2010

**N/A: So… we are back baby! ****Lol**

**La misma semana de Bones lalalá.**

**Muchísimas gracias por toda la gente que pregunto si estaba viva después del terremoto, tsunami, black out y semanas sin Bones… y SI lo estoy, sigo viva después de tanta tragedia en mi país, de los nervios, de que me enferme, se murió mi lap y uff que NO me pasó!**

**En fin, a esa gente que mando mensajes casi insultándonos por la tardanza, pueden hacer lo que quieran, NADIE ls obliga a leer.**

**Y a los que leen siempre, y se preocupan de porqué andas desaparecida, MUCHISIMAS gracias :) **

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo tres

**Sábado. Noviembre 13, 2010 **

Los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban por la cortina de su habitación lo sacaron del profundo sueño que estaba experimentando, un sueño en el que no tenía que marcharse al día siguiente, uno en el que podía ver crecer a su hijo sin ningún contratiempo, uno en el que podía amar a Temperance cada segundo del día enseñándole poco a poco que los finales felices si existen. Se negaba por todos los medios abrir los ojos pero Brennan no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

Había despertado minutos antes, tiempo que aprovechó para observar cómo dormía. Parecía no tener ningún tipo de preocupaciones y sonreía levemente lo que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir bastante más rápido tan solo con el hecho de pensar que tal vez estaría soñando con ella.

Con un dedo comenzó a trazar desde su frente hasta su ombligo deteniéndose un par de veces para acariciar suavemente sus labios, sus hombros y su corazón, donde luego, casi inconscientemente depositó un pequeño beso en la cicatriz que había ocasionado la bala que estaba dirigida a ella años atrás. Se abrazó a él hundiendo su cara en el cuello de él respirando su esencia, una que podría reconocer aun si estuviera con miles de personas alrededor. Sintió cómo su respiración cambiaba de ritmo, señal de que había despertado; pero, al parecer no tenía ganas de moverse y pretendía solo disfrutar del momento, por lo que ella decidió ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en reaccionar.

Sonriendo ante su ocurrencia comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente alterando su accionar de vez en cuando con pequeños mordiscos, el resultado: nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo cambio en su respiración, pero Brennan no se rendiría fácilmente, solo necesitaba cambiar de estrategia, esta vez acercó sus labios a los de él apenas rozándolos mientras una de sus manos vagaba dibujando extrañas figuras en su torso, ahora si había conseguido algo, Booth sonreía levemente. Pero eso aun no era suficiente para ella por lo que comenzó a mover su mano un poco más abajo pasando por su ombligo, en ese momento él suspiró y supo que no tardaría en reaccionar, siguió un poco más abajo hasta llegar a la banda elástica de su pantalón de pijama y jugueteo con ella unos segundos antes de que el mundo diera un rápido giro y se encontrara cara a cara con Booth mientras él la tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

"Eres mala" sonrió.

"No, no lo soy"

"Si que lo eres"

"No…"

"Sí… estabas torturándome"

"Es cierto, pero era solo un pequeño experimento"

"¿Y cuáles han sido las observaciones, Dra. Brennan?" le besó la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

"Que no tienes suficiente autocontrol" miró el reloj en la mesita de noche "Solo resististe tres minutos"

Booth sonrió con tranquilidad, en un amago de aparentar, pero acabó de forma irremediable con sus labios sobre los de Brennan. En esos momentos, cuando la única preocupación era robarse un beso, la realidad quedaba muy atrás. Acarició la perfecta silueta de ella sobre las sábanas, pasó rápidamente al contacto directo, escondiendo su rostro bajo la amplia camisa con la que dormía Temperance y jugueteó en su vientre.

Los minutos pasaban pero para ellos el tiempo se había congelado la noche anterior, ensimismados, no sintieron los pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Papá?, ¿Estás despierto?".

"¿Papá?" levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novia.

"Shhhh cállate…" ella le besó.

Parker decidió atravesar la habitación al no recibir respuesta alguna. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la cama y tocó la espalda de su padre con el dedo índice repetidas veces. Booth, sobresaltado, se volteó.

"Eh… ¡Campeón! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quiero desayunar…"murmuró inocente.

"Ya, claro, sí… ¿Por qué no nos esperas en la cocina? Iremos en seguida."

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida. Pensó en lo que acababa de ver. Entonces se detuvo frente a la puerta.

"Papá… ¿Estáis haciendo el amor?"

"Por supuesto…" comenzó a decir Brennan.

"Que no, por supuesto que no" le interrumpió Booth.

Parker les miró confundido.

"¿Y por qué no?" sonrió.

"Pues, respóndele tu" miró a Seeley fijamente "Tu eres el que ha dicho que no".

"Verás, campeón, sólo… sólo nos abrazábamos, nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos…"

"¿Entonces es sexo?"

"Esto…Parker… ¿Qué es lo que quieres desayunar?"

"¡¡Mis cereales!!"

"Ve al salón y enciéndete la tele. Voy en seguida"

"Creí que solo le mentías sobre santa y cosas triviales" comentó Brennan.

"¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para ciertas cosas?" salió de la cama "Es un niño".

"Sigue siendo una mentira, Booth" comenzó a ponerse la ropa.

"Está bien, Temperance. Se lo contaré" se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos "Le contaré que te amo y que eres la única mujer con la que quiero hacer el amor…"

"Oh, bueno…" se sonrojó "Cuéntale lo que quieras".

"¿Te has puesto nerviosa?" se acercó más a ella.

"Claro que no" trató de zafarse.

"Ohh vamos huesos, admítelo" le besó la mejilla, el cuello y finalmente los labios.

"Booth… Parker te está esperando…"

"Sí, claro, Parker…" le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano antes de sonreírle "Ya voy".

"Espera…" le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le besó apasionadamente por unos segundos, cuando se separó él estaba inmóvil "Booth, ya puedes irte…" rió.

Booth sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió. Se acercó un poco más, hasta juntar ambas frentes.

"¿No vas a venir conmigo?".

"Pues… ve tu primero, no me tardaré".

Él asintió y salió de la habitación. En la cocina le esperaba Parker, subido a una silla para intentar llegar a un armario, en busca de sus cereales. Booth le obligó a bajar después de entregarle la caja y le preparó un tazón de leche con cacao. Mientras el niño masticaba alegremente su padre preparaba el desayuno para mayores. Y así, básicamente, transcurrió la mañana; llena de abrazos y besos, de risas y juegos, de dibujos de animación y películas de comedia, de baile y diversión. Era difícil imaginar que algo podía cambiar eso.

*

A las siete de la tarde Booth dejó a Parker en casa de Rebecca y se dirigió junto con Temperance a la casa de reposo donde vivía Hank, ahí también lo esperaba Jared. Brennan decidió quedarse en la salita de la entrada mientras ellos conversaban en un lugar más privado.

"Y bien, ¿Para qué me has llamado con tanta urgencia?'" preguntó el menor de los Booths que se encontraba ahí.

"Tengo algo que contarles a los dos"

"Pues cuenta rápido, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Oh ya basta Jared, si estamos aquí ahora es porque debe ser algo importante, deja de comportarte como un niño menor que Parker"

"Gracias, hermano, por tu comprensión" murmuró con sarcasmo "Bueno, lo que tengo que decir es que me marcho. A Iraq. Mañana. Órdenes de arriba"

"¿Cómo?" Hank se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

"Eso es imposible, es completamente estúpido… ¡Deberían haberme llamado a mí, ¿Qué mejor que un traidor para que muera por su país?!"

"No digas tonterías, Jared" miró a su abuelo y a su hermano con tristeza "Os echaré de menos…"

"Es la verdad, ¿Acaso no vieron que tienes un hijo al que criar?"

"Yo y mil más. Eh, Jared" lo agarró del brazo "Nunca te pido nada. Es más, siempre te echo un cable cuando lo necesitas. Ahora me toca a mi pedir el favor" se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos "Eres la segunda persona a la que le digo esto… quiero que cuides de Temperance mientras yo no esté. Eso significa siempre, si no vuelvo"

"Oh vamos, no te pongas melodramático. Vas a volver Seeley, vas a volver porque tienes que ver crecer a tu hijo, tienes que cuidar a Temperance y debes seguir molestándome el resto de mi vida." Sonrió.

"Dame un abrazo" dijo acompañando las palabras del mismo acto "Quiero que te ocupes bien de todo aquí, ¿eh?"

"Si sargento Booth" rió "Ve a abrazar al viejo también que me haces sentir incomodo"

"Hey, ¿A quién le dices viejo?" Hank le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Booth rió al fin, rodeando también a su abuelo con los brazos.

"Y tú, pops, cuídate, ¿Me oyes? Y vigílame a este loco hermano que tengo"

"Ah no, yo con este no me meto, terminará matándome de un infarto y aun soy muy joven para morir" bromeo.

"Tienes razón" sonrió, separándose "Bueno… yo… voy a tener que marcharme. Temperance me está esperando ahí fuera."

"Ooohhhh veo que no pierdes el tiempo" sonrió su hermano menor.

"¿Lo perderías tú?" murmuró "Quiero pasar con ella cada minuto que me sea posible, hasta que me vaya"

"lo sé, salúdala de mi parte y dile que tendrá que soportarme más seguido, aunque no lo quiera".

"Eh, Jared, créeme, no quiere" bromeó "No… tranquilo. Se lo diré"

"Pues bien, adiós entonces" le abrazó fuertemente "Cuídate mucho ¿Vale?".

"Así lo haré" asintió, saliendo de allí.

*

Un par de horas más tarde y un par de manzanas más lejos, llegaron al apartamento de Booth. Comenzaba a anochecer pero ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de cenar. Se mantuvieron abrazados en el sofá durante casi una hora, en silencio, tan sólo acariciándose y compartiendo algún beso de vez en cuando. Poco a poco, y aprovechando que estaban solos, decidieron convertir aquel momento en algo más íntimo y la cama fue entonces el mejor lugar para seguir con las miradas, besos y sonrisas. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse y muy poco que hablar. Booth acarició el cabello de Temperance, deslizándolo hacia atrás, para después rozar su frente con los labios; su frente, sus pómulos, sus mejillas… cada vez más abajo. Ella rió al sentir el cosquilleo la respiración sobre su cuello.

"Hueles muy bien…" le susurró después.

"No es cierto"

"¿Es que acaso me lo vas a rebatir?" cuestionó con una bonita e irresistible sonrisa.

"Esa sonrisa no funciona conmigo" sonrió mientras escondía su cara en la almohada para que no le viese hacerlo.

"De acuerdo, valeee…" se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama "¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Tumbarte boca abajo. Es que tengo algo para ti…"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto con curiosidad "¿Es algo bueno? ¿Va a gustarme?".

"Yo diría que sí. Aunque si no te gusta… siempre estoy a tiempo de parar" dijo riendo.

Seeley esperó que Temperance cambiara de posición y él aprovechó para quitarle el vestido con cuidado, hasta quitárselo. Se frotó las palmas de las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor y las dejó suavemente sobre su espalda. Primero utilizó movimientos lentos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acariciando cada rincón de su piel, deslizándose hasta los omóplatos y los hombros; y se detuvo ahí, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos centímetro a centímetro, y utilizando los labios para afianzar el recorrido.

Siguió de nuevo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo y comenzó a rozar los pies, a ejercer presión sobre las plantas, a dibujar círculos alrededor de los huesos de los tobillos… cambiando poco a poco, friccionando las piernas hasta los muslos, los cuales acarició con cierta vehemencia. Movió ambas manos hacia los costados de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo firme y acercó el rostro a su espalda, la cual recorrió despacio. Se acomodó sobre ella mientras continuaba provocándole algún escalofrío debido al ligero roce de la respiración sobre su piel casi desnuda. Ella emitió una ligera sonrisa cuando la besó con suavidad detrás de la oreja, él no pudo verla pero si la escuchó.

"Tengo la sensación de que esto va bien" le dijo al oído en voz baja "¿Quieres confirmármelo?"

"Mmhhmmm".

"Lo esperaba" rió, dándole la vuelta y besándola directamente en los labios.

"¿No vas a terminar el masaje?" preguntó una vez que separó sus labios de los de él.

"Haré lo que tú quieras" propuso, mirándola a los ojos.

"Pues quiero…" sonrió acercando sus labios a su oído "…que hagas lo que quieras… conmigo."

**N/A: y que les pareció?**


	5. Noviembre 14, 2010

**N/A: Lo sé, hace dos semanas que ando diciendo que voy a actualizar pero… lo olvido o me pongo a hacer otras cosas, pero aquí está el cap, así que crucen los dedos para que mi compli se conecte pronto y podamos actualizar el próximo rapidito :)**

**Ando promocionando un foro de rol, solo tienen que elegir un personaje famoso para poder jugar, creo que les interesaría más si les digo que David Boreanaz aquí esta solterísimo ****(¿?) ( Se ha divorciado de la bestia que tiene de esposa), y puede ser novio de cualquiera xD a que ahora si se entusiasmaron??? Pasen por la página a ver si les gusta :P **

**meaninglessworld . foros . ws (deben quitar los espacios)**

**En fin, esperamos que les guste el cap**

**Gracias por leer**

**Hasta la próxima :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo cuatro

**Domingo. Noviembre 14, 2010 **

Estaba oscuro. El lugar era frio y el piso estaba mojado. Intentó moverse pero un fuerte dolor en su costado le hizo pensar rápidamente que tenía un par de costillas fracturadas como mínimo.

Entonces lo recordó.

Iba caminando por una de las callecitas a un costado del Founding Fathers, había quedado con Ángela para beber algo. Sintió unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada más, alguien le había golpeado.

Miró a su alrededor y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la pesadilla se volvía a repetir. Nuevamente estaba encerrada en un automóvil, solo que esta vez estaba sola, no había rastro de Hodgins. No era arena lo que la rodeaba, era agua, posiblemente de mar. Ahora sabía que jamás la encontrarían, Booth estaba demasiado lejos.

*

Booth no dormía, no era capaz, y desde que compartió las noches con Temperance tan solo pensaba en observarla, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría sin volver a ver esa mirada, esa sonrisa…

Era ya muy tarde cuando la notó algo inquieta. Su rostro expresaba miedo y se agarraba fuerte a la sábana que la cubría. Él se acercó un poco más y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Aunque parecía no darse cuenta, dejó de mostrarse tan asustada.

"Temperance…" susurró "Temperance, ¿me oyes?"

*

Estaba desesperada y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para salir de esa horrible situación con vida. El dolor en su costado se hacía más fuerte a medida que intentaba moverse en el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba atrapada, buscó como pudo algo que la ayudase a hacer algo, lo que fuese, aunque muriera en el intento de salir, eso sería mucho mejor que una muerte lenta y solitaria.

Recordó los momentos más especiales de su vida, las navidades con su familia cuando era pequeña, los abrazos cálidos de su madre, los besos de buenas noches de Max, las absurdas peleas con Russ, su amistad con Ángela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets y Zack. Recordó a Booth y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, recordó que un par de semanas atrás la había salvado de morir asesinada por una psicópata mientras cantaba en el ___Checker_ Box, Booth no estaba lejos. Estaba muerto.

"Temperance, cariño… despierta"

Sintió una voz a lo lejos pero no estaba segura de si era o no producto de su imaginación, luego sintió que alguien le cogía los brazos e inconscientemente intentó defenderse de su atacante.

"Eh, Temperance, soy yo. Soy Booth… tranquila" volvió a acariciarle la cara para intentar calmarla.

"¿Booth?" abrió los ojos de golpe mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"Sí… estoy aquí" la abrazó "Todo está bien. Era un mal sueño…"

"No, no me toques" se separó rápido de él y trató de levantarse de la cama.

"Está bien, yo no me muevo, pero escúchame. Estabas soñando, cariño"

"Esto es un sueño, Booth. Es producto de mi imaginación."

"No, Temperance. Esta parte ya no" bajó hasta colocarse junto a ella y la besó con pasión en los labios.

"Booth no, no lo entiendes" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Tú estás muerto" se abrazó a sí misma.

"No. Olvídate del sueño, esto ya es real. Estás aquí, conmigo, desde el jueves. Venga, Temperance, sé que recuerdas perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido esta noche y lo que ocurrirá por la mañana…"

"¿Por la mañana? ¿Qué ocurrirá por la mañana?".

"Temperance…" ignoró la pregunta y la sujetó de la mano "Ven. Vuelve a la cama."

"No quiero" se dirigió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Booth suspiró. Pensó por un momento si debía o no seguirla, y al final se decidió por un sí. Llamó antes a la puerta y abrió despacio, esperando ser echado de allí. Brennan estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera. Él se aproximó para arrodillarse frente a ella.

"¿Quieres estar sola?"

"No… lo sé" suspiró "Estoy confundida, aun no sé si eres real o no."

"¿Qué necesitas para convencerte?" le cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza, mirándola fijamente.

"Solo a ti…"

Seeley la levantó de allí, la colocó sobre la pared, y la besó con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho minutos antes. O quizá más. A la misma vez, acarició su espalda, impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante para tenerla todavía más cerca. Rozó su cuello con los labios antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos y después puso una mano sobre su corazón.

"¿Me creerás si te digo que no hay nada más real que esto?"

"Creo… que una acción vale más que mil palabras, ¿No?"

"Ajá" sonrió, acogiendo su cara con ambas manos "Pero yo tengo dos palabras para ti… ¿las quieres?"

"Quiero todo lo que tengas para darme" sonrió.

"Eso es perfecto, cariño, porque yo te quiero a ti" la besó despacio "Te amo a ti…"

"Esas…" le besó "Han sido más de dos palabras"

"Lo he pensado mejor y he llegado a la conclusión de que dos es muy poco para ti" se pegó a ella "Utilizaré unas mil" sonrió "Empieza a contar… te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…" ambos rieron.

"Pues… yo te quiero más" le sacó la lengua de forma traviesa.

"Está bien, demuéstramelo"

Brennan le arrebató la camisa de su pijama en milésimas de segundo para besar a continuación todo su torso. Él no se quedó atrás y le bastó un parpadeo también para conseguir deshacerse de la ropa de ella. Ahora había muchas prisas y deseo, quizás para volver a la realidad más rápido o quizás porque a la mañana siguiente acontecía la desgraciada despedida. Seeley se agachó lentamente a la vez que acariciaba su vientre con los labios y sus muslos con las manos. Temperance cerró los ojos, dejando que él juguetease con su ropa interior hasta que se la quitó, para volver a subir despacio y detenerse en su pecho. Llevaban unidos solo tres noches y conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección. Sinuosas caricias, ardientes besos y miradas encendidas de pasión irrevocable resumían cada uno de sus momentos de intimidad, donde lo más importante después de todo era encontrarse mutuamente en el corazón del otro para así cobrarle sentido a aquellas dos palabras…

*

Horas después ambos dormían abrazados mientras los rayos de sol se colaban incesantes por la ventana de la habitación de Booth. Él estaba despierto observando en silencio como ella dormía, al parecer sin ningún tipo de preocupación, pero no era así, Brennan se había despertado un par de minutos antes pero no quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentar la realidad así que simplemente se conformaba con escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras aun tenía ese privilegio.

"Que difícil va a ser levantarse hoy de esta cama, ¿verdad, cariño?" murmuró él, mirando el techo y acariciando el pelo de Temperance.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta?"

"Digamos que te conozco muy bien…" sonrió y la miró "Te tengo calada"

"¿A sí?" le dio un golpecito en el pecho "Entonces, dime en que estoy pensando".

"No quieres que me vaya…"

"No, no quiero" se abrazó a él "Si te lo pido de corazón, muy sinceramente… ¿Te quedarías?".

"Temperance… " apretó los dientes "Quiero estar contigo siempre, pero creo que esto no es algo que yo pueda decidir…"

"Entiendo…" susurró.

"Pero escucha, te quiero, te quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a ninguna mujer y marcharme de tu lado va a ser lo más duro que he tendré que soportar"

"Lo sé, pero prometiste que jamás me dejarías…"

"No puedo…" se incorporó, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos "A veces no hay elección, Temperance. Es difícil de entender y sobre todo de aceptar, pero yo… yo quiero estar contigo."

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza aferrándose a la almohada más cercana para que él no la viese llorar.

"Sólo quiero volver…" la miró y le besó la mejilla repetidas veces "y fingir que nada ha pasado, y verte cada día, y escucharte…" se recostó de nuevo a su lado.

"Preferiría que no quisieras ir a que me digas que quieres volver…" suspiró "Ya no hay nada que hacer ¿Verdad?".

"Nadie quiere ir a un lugar como ese…"

"Eso no puedes saberlo, Booth. Cada persona piensa distinto y prefiere cosas que quizás a otras no le gusten. Yo, por ejemplo, sería feliz de ir si eso significara que no tendría que separarme de ti jamás."

"Quiero que me prometas una cosa, cariño" la miró a los ojos "Tienes que ser feliz."

"No puedo prometer eso… lo siento" le acarició la mejilla dulcemente "Te esperaré y cuando vuelvas… cuando vuelvas seré feliz".

"Temperance, ¿Y si no vuelvo?"

"No quiero pensar en eso, porque si no vuelves…" contuvo las lágrimas "Yo… no sé lo que haría, y en el fondo no me interesa saberlo porque preferiría no seguir con vida".

"No digas eso, ni siquiera lo insinúes" la miró con seriedad "Si vuelvo antes de dos años, que es el tiempo que te permito de espera, ¿te casarás conmigo?"

"Ooh, mmmhh no lo sé, tal vez… solo… solo si tu aun quieres casarte conmigo cuando vuelvas, ¿Y si conoces a alguien más en esos dos años?".

"No hay espacio en mi corazón para otra"

"Ahora… no sabes lo que va a pasar cuando estés allá, además estarás en una situación de vida o muerte y… ya sabes, ningún hombre es capaz de contenerse dos años".

"Pues yo sí, aunque sea un desastre en la cama a mi regreso" dijo con una sonrisa burlona "A no ser que eso te resulte un problema"

"Eso tendremos que comprobarlo cuando regreses" se pegó a él completamente "Por ahora creo que te manejas bastante bien"

"¿Sí? Pues puedo hacerlo mejor…" colocó su mano sobre la cintura de ella y la besó.

"Pruébalo"

"Gustosamente" y sonrió, casi lanzándose sobre ella.

Con un brazo a cada lado, sujetó sus manos sobre el colchón, entrelazando los dedos, aproximó su rostro hasta tocar el pecho de Temperance con los labios, un leve roce con el cual apenas podía sentir un cosquilleo. Fue bajando lentamente, provocando delicadas caricias con el contacto de la piel y a su vez deslizando la sábana con la ayuda de los dientes. Cuando volvió arriba la miró a los ojos y no apartó la vista de ellos mientras que sus manos descendían hacia una zona peligrosa; y entonces sonrió travieso. Un atisbo de impaciencia recorrió su cuerpo, pero supo controlarse con facilidad y seguir el camino marcado.

"Booth…" suspiró "Prométeme que volverás y… que no mirarás a ninguna mujerzuela por ahí".

"Volveré por ti, cariño, y jamás miraré a otra que no seas tú"

*

Las horas avanzaban más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado _es imposible que eso suceda_, pensó Brennan sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese él.

Le resultaba completamente difícil tener que separarse ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido en aquel maravilloso fin de semana, después de que por fin, luego de tantos años, los sentimientos de ambos salieron finalmente a la luz haciéndolos a ambos las personas más felices del mundo y a la vez más miserables.

Booth se sentía de cierta forma culpable, se sentía un cobarde. Había tenido bastante tiempo para haberle dicho a Temperance que la amaba y no había encontrado nada mejor que hacerlo tres días antes de quizás, desaparecer para siempre. Era injusto, lo sabía. Tenía demasiado claro que ante los ojos de cualquiera podría parecer que la estaba utilizando, que la estaba obligando a esperarle y a posponer su felicidad sin saber si algún día volvería por ella.

Ese atardecer, en el aeropuerto, no existía ninguna persona más triste que ellos. Sentados en uno de los bancos, con la cabeza de Brennan apoyada en su hombro, mantenían los ojos cerrados para evitar mirar el reloj; mantenían los ojos cerrados para evitar mirarse a la cara; mantenían los ojos cerrados para, en cierto modo, evitar alejarse, pero eso era imposible. Su respiración era lo único que les advertía que estaban vivos.

Booth acogió la mano de Temperance entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. "Te amo" susurró. Cada vez resultaba más obvio, cada vez resultaba más difícil; despedirse de alguien sin saber si sería o no para siempre se había convertido en la incertidumbre más espantosa para los dos.

"No te vayas, por favor".

Él solo la abrazó, entrelazando sus manos como si de una cadena se tratase, como si no pensara soltarla jamás.

"Te amo" volvió a decir.

"Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti, pero eso no cambia que en unos minutos más vas a dejarme…"

"Eso es verdad y es horrible. Yo soy horrible…" miró hacia el suelo "No te merezco".

"No digas tonterías" le besó en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios "¿Me escribirás?".

"Todas las semanas, cada día" sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, y miró sus ojos humedecidos, igual que los suyos "Y te diré que cada minuto, cada segundo, he estado pensando en ti, porque no hay nada más que tú"

"Pues trata de no pensar tanto en mi y preocúpate también de cumplir tu trabajo a la perfección, no quiero que sufras ningún accidente, quiero que vuelvas completo, tal y como te has ido" sonrió triste.

Los dos volvieron la cabeza al escuchar la advertencia del próximo vuelo, que era el suyo. Booth se levantó y pudo notar que las piernas le temblaban. Sujetó a Brennan por los hombros antes de atraerla para abrazarla de nuevo. Los dos cerraros los ojos, pensando en un abrazo que durase toda la vida. Cuando se miraron de nuevo, éstos ya estaban dejando correr la tristeza; él besó su mejilla lentamente, impidiendo avanzar a una lágrima que después limpió con el pulgar.

"No quiero verte llorar…"

"Lo siento, no… no puedo evitarlo…"

"Cariño" la agarró por la cintura "Cuídame a Parker y deja que él cuide de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Yo soy lo que tenéis en común y te va a necesitar".

"Lo haré" se abrazó a él "Pensaré en ti todos los días e incluso iré a la iglesia a pedirle a tu Dios que vuelvas pronto"

"¿Harás eso, Temperance?" la besó en la frente.

"Por supuesto, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…"

"Te quiero" le dijo antes de darle el último beso.

"Y yo a ti, más de lo que imaginas".

Sin mirar atrás. Ninguno podía. Las lágrimas eran fuertes, más que cualquier sentimiento de lucha por impedirlas, y acudían a los rostros de ambos inevitablemente. Él, sentado en el avión, odiaba tener que dejarla, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba las normas y la vida, odiaba las obligaciones, odiaba estar enamorado; pero ningún odio era real excepto el que le obligaba a marcharse.

Brennan caminó lentamente hasta su auto, sentía una rara sensación en el pecho, sentía que no podía respirar. Se sentó en su nuevo deportivo, el que su editor le había dado por las ventas de su último libro y lloró en silenció. Minutos después condujo hasta el apartamento de Booth donde se quitó la ropa poniéndose una de sus camisetas y se metió en su cama obligándose a dormir con la ilusión de que al despertar él estaría a su lado.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews?**


End file.
